The Destiny of the Ancients
by DraconicSecrets115
Summary: (Sequel to The Ascension of the Ancients) Edward Richtofen, with the last of his sanity gone, leads the other three on a mission to take over the world unbeknownst to them. However, he has to contend with several obstacles to reach his goal and the growing suspicion of his reluctant allies. The destiny of the world hinges on his decisions, but he only wants the ultimate power.
1. To Serve Your Masters - The Game

_A/N - Here is the first chapter of The Destiny of the Ancients. I hope you enjoy this as much as the ones that came before it! Yes, it's a sequel, if you missed it. So you'll have to read The Will of the Ancients and The Ascension of the Ancients first for it to make sense. Although, you can jump in if you want, however, there won't be any recapping._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**_The Destiny of the Ancients_**

* * *

**To Serve Your Masters**

Walram Fleischer stepped through the grand doorway, his gaze traversing over the elaborate room. The ceiling towered high in the air. The walls were decorated in intricate carvings of battles and creatures. The marble floor had just been polished, shining under foot. Far in front of him were two thrones interlinked to each other, standing tall and proud.

He traipsed down the long hall, his footsteps echoing hollowly in his ears. He reached the empty seats, falling slowly to his knees before the thrones, bowing his head.

He adjusted his long coat, fiddling with the buttons, blinking a few times. He stared at the illuminati necklace resting on his chest, wondering vaguely why he still wore it. It's not like he needed it any longer. Then he turned his thought process elsewhere. He was thinking on what he'd say.

"My masters," he finally whispered, staring at the marble patterns on the floor. "I'm unsettled by what has happened."

He was a greeted with silence, so he continued.

"You said we'd rule the realms. You said we'd claim Earth. So why is it falling to destruction? I thought my destiny was to lead the men of that realm while holding a leash on your rebellious son!" His voice rose in frustration. "Why are is your necromancy running rampant?! Why is Edward resisting the program every time something from his past happens upon him?! Even after the reconditioning..." He trailed off, listening to the emptiness.

Finally, soft footsteps appeared behind him. "Do not fret, dear Walram." Whispered a feminine voice. "Edward is powerful in spirit, but not unbreakable."

Walram looked up to see a tall skeleton approaching. As it grew closer, muscles, blood and flesh appeared on her. They twined together like a puzzle, fitting perfectly until she stood, her elegant face locked on him. He dropped his gaze again quickly, hoping that he had not angered her with his impatience.

It was Svenna, one of the two Masters. At least one of them had bothered to answer him.

"The cleansing is the first step in gaining the Earth." She resumed. "Humans are not worth saving at this point. They are weak..."

Walram looked up after a few minutes. "I was to rule them." He reminded in a calm voice.

She wore her usual attire with her long black hair falling over the dark fur robes. Around her neck, the fur was puffed up. Her elongated cranium marked her from other Vrilyans and as a Master as did the long, blue-glowing veins twisting up her face, and sky-like irises holding a faint shimmer of unnatural light.

"You will gain your husks, as long as you keep Edward on course." She stated, pursing her lips.

"Husks... I was to have the humans. The people."

"Why does it matter?" The Master asked. "Necromancy is part of direct control. You can't control something that has its own soul."

"Is that why Edward resist? Then why do we try?"

"By all rights, Edward should be a Master at our side. However, he is stubborn. He chose this course, and we'll give it to him." She took a seat, interlocking her fingers. "The program was a prototype, new. We were experiencing ways to control certain subjects without taking their souls first, so that they may retain their identity. Edward must keep his soul if we are to enslave him to the device."

Walram shook his head. "The girl...is she not already enslaved? Why can't we use her? I know it was not the plan...but I've found in my time that sometimes taking the best you can get will save you a lot of trouble."

"The girl cannot be reprogrammed. The amount of trouble we went through to program Edward would be necessary for it to work. And that much would kill her, for she is young and fragile. Then we'd be back to nothing and the cleansing would not happen."

"The program was not a prototype then," whispered Walram as he came to the realization. "At least, not for just anyone. For a Master."

Svenna nodded. "Right now, Edward is the only surviving Master besides Sarth and I. He may be human at this point, but his soul was able to withstand reconditioning. On top of that, he is a superhuman among humans, with the Divinium coursing as thick as his own blood within his veins."

"I believe he has the others with him too. They also have the Divinium in their blood."

"The elites of Vrilya? General Masaki, Mercenary Dempsey, and Lord Belinski?"

"Yes."

"That is good. It will be good to have more recruits when the time comes to raise those of strength...to supremacy."

Two pairs of eyes locked on each other, one pale ice and the other shining blue.

"I know I've expressed this before, but I still wish to become a Master..." Walram's voice was strong, confident as his icy gaze held.

"In time, dear Walram." She whispered, leaning forward. "Patience."

Walram watched her fade from view. The newly form body evaporating like mist.

He didn't understand why they made him wait still. What hadn't he done for them? He was by far their most loyal servant in Vrilya. Actually, anywhere in the four realms, traversing around to do their bidding. He had given his life to them.

And still, he must wait.

* * *

I. The Game

The bare hand brushed through the dark, unruly hair. Bloodstained were both, the long fingers crusted with drying gore, the dirty locks caked with it. Neither had been given over to cleanliness in awhile and the thick hair was far beyond saving at this point.

Edward stared into the goopy puddle of brown water, watching his still, unkempt reflection in the stagnant liquid. He was squatting down, with grass and weeds sticking up around him. Their blades framed his gaunt face in the mirrored surface.

His thoughts wandered as he sat completely still, like a statue in the shallow mud. He'd been wondering when the dead would stop coming, but they wouldn't. Wave after wave, they kept coming. There were occasional pauses. Moments like this when there was nothing. A silent emptiness.

However, this pause was strange because it'd been long. Hours maybe. It'd been too long since a single undead had barreled through the swamp. And it made him wonder just what was happening.

It nearly killed him. He longed for their hollow screams to fill his ears, if only to drown out the voices in his mind. His loneliness was only missed when he was alone. They muttered, even now.

_We are always here._

_We will always be here._

He was entranced at the matted hair that was his own. Finally, it began to bug him until the mosquitos buzzing around his ears seemed like a minor thing. He grabbed his Bowie and held it up in the dim light of the midday clouds. He grabbed his hair almost fiercely with one hand and began to cut it with the blade carefully. The dark locks fell into the puddle, distorting his reflection. But he kept at his task until there was no hair left.

With a glance around, he located his hat nearby, laying in the weeds. Somehow it had escaped falling into the water and becoming saturated. He seized it and placed it firmly on his head.

"Ah, gut." He whispered.

He stared at his hands, his long fingers bloodied. He stood and stretched. Stepping through the shallow pools, he climbed onto the boardwalk leading back into the main hut. The large hut stood tall as he entered, it's wooden surfaces shining in the watery light.

He entered a side room, looking around. A long shelf adorned the wall, carrying multiple items. A nice pair of elbow-length, ebony-colored gloves lay on it. He grabbed them, feeling their smooth texture. He nodded appreciatively before placing them back on the shelf.

He quickly yanked off his military jacket along with his grenade belt and weapons, setting them aside for a minute on a crate. He stood there a moment, amused by his tie hanging on the sweat, gore, and blood-stained white dress shirt. He then undid his belt, tucking his shirt into his pants again. After adjusting his clothing to his desire he put on his coat again, buttoning it. It was sweltering with it on, but he refused to have it any other way. He adjusted his bars, his colors, the Swastika armband. Then he slid the gloves on, letting them reside inside his sleeves.

He grabbed his weapons, the MP40 and Wunderwaffe DG2 and left the room.

"Now I look...dangerous, Ja?" He asked the empty room, not expecting an answer. He adjusted his visor, listening the crescendo of voices increasing in him mind. Always there.

Just then, the lonely yelling of a dead body rang out over the swamp. It was time to kill more undead!

He walked outside, hefting his MP40. The steel barrel glinted nicely in the thin light of the muggy air. He eyed the mud and water around him, taking in the swampy arena where the fight with the dead would take place. He caught sight of faint movement.

A zombie clawed through the mud, it's browned hands pushing soil away as it's rotting head appeared. Two luminous eyes glared upward at the doctor who grinned back. A pull of the trigger spattered the dead man's head across the ground.

"Poof! Your head is gone!"

Bloodlust filled his eyes as Edward saw another undead limping from down the boardwalk. It's body was clotted with mud and maggots. It's intestines threatened to spill from his midsection. It was missing part of its arm and it's uniform was barely hanging together.

It was walking too slowly from Richtofen. He sprinted forward and in one deft movement, stabbed it's face with a slick squishing noise. The blood streamed from its head as it collapsed backward with a thud, it's eyes loosing their unnatural light.

"Ah, zhis is much better zhan my Hitler Youth knife!" Edward laughed, thinking of the former Fuhrer's club for the children of Germany. Of course he'd never been in it, but the Nazi armband on his arm told him he was a Nazi. He had a military dagger, not a child's toy.

In fact, he was uncertain just who he was. All he knew was that he loved killing. He loved his enemy's screams of pain as they fell before his power. Nothing was better than that sensation.

He turned away from the unmoving body and reentered the main hut. Something new caught his attention as he rounded a corner. A large, strange box with question marks was shoved up against the wall. Above it in chalk was a child's drawing of a house or maybe one of the huts. The words: _LOOK UP TO SEE THE LIGHT_ were also written there, with an arrow pointing the roof of the drawn hut.

"Oorah meatsack!" Came Dempsey's voice from another room. A zombie howled and then gurgled, presumably on its own blood.

How Richtofen loathed that rough voice and degrading mannerism. He shrugged to himself, not wanting to think on it at that point, and leaned over the box, inspecting it. It was wooden, about four feet in length, and had nothing interesting about it except for the two, glowing question marks on it's lid. It had a latch and he tried to flip it.

It wouldn't budge.

_More points._

_You need more._

He needed more...points?

He scratched his forehead in bewilderment.

Just then, Nikolai walked into the room, fresh bloodstains on his uniform. He burped, shaking a bottle. It's contents sloshed. Then his eyes widened as he saw the mysterious box.

"Chyort, what did you bring in here, you fascist bastard?" He demanded.

Edward grinned and shrugged. "I didn't bring it, hehe. Ja, I believe it vas zhat dark vone! Or maybe die Illuminati."

Nikolai walked over and inspected it. Then he reached out, unlatched the lid and flipped it open. The glow from inside fell over them and in it's light were several weapons cycling through one another. While they cycled, a small, simple musical tune played.

"Fascinating," Edward whispered, leaning forward. "How did _you do_ _zhat_, Nikolai?"

"I. Flipped. Lid," explained the Russian slowly, as if he were talking to a child. "Didn't you see? Oh, and there was something about points..."

The weapons in the box quit cycling in the light, settling on one in particular.

"Ah! A flamezhrower! Vunderbar! I love zhe smell of burning flesh!" Richtofen reached forward to grab it, but his gloved hands went right through the weapon as if it were smoke. His brow furrowed in confusion.

The Soviet reached forward and seized the weapon while glaring at the German fiercely. Instantly, a fuel tank appeared on his back. "Fuck, this is heavy. Like my fifth wife." He said, stumbling a bit before becoming accustomed to it.

Richtofen laughed. "Zhe box vould not allow me to _claim your prize_! Very interesting! It appears ve are in some kind of game!"

The voices began speaking to him in their distorted voices.

_The game is hers._

_The dark one._

_You must play to win. _

_There is only one way to win._

"Do you hear zhem talking to me?" Richtofen asked the Russian who just stared back at him.

"Ugh, this is giving me headache. I'm going to go fry some hellpigs!" Nikolai left the room slowly, hefting his new weapon.

Suddenly music and drums sounded, a lonely note rang through the room.

"The hell's going on?" Dempsey growled as he stomped into the room from outside. His eyes widened upon seeing the box. "Woah."

Richtofen growled randomly, "I hate you Dempsey, you do not enjoy zhe pain!" He stomped away in an almost childish manner, feeling the American's hate-filled glare on his back as he walked outside towards the communications hut.

It occurred to him as a few zombies clambered out of the ground nearby._ A game._ Of course it was a game. Someone had turned all of the undead into some sort of game. As if an apocalypse was not a big deal. The dark one. Whatever that was.

The doctor grinned as he killed more undead with his MP40. "YOU ALL DIE!" He declared as heads popped easily.

Again, the drums and music sounded, followed by the same note.

He walked along the boardwalk, listening to the sounds of more zombies coming to be killed by his dangerous and wonderful weapons.

"Zhis is a fun game, indeed!" He muttered, twisting towards two zombies approaching him on the right. He finished the task with a few bursts of bullets.

That's when he noticed Takeo trotting slowly outside from the hut, two or three zombies were on his tail. As he watched, the Samurai turned and killed them with quick short blasts from his Arisaka rifle. "You! Will! Die!" He declared, lowering his weapon. He turned towards the German and tilted his head. "Greetings, Doctor."

"Hi Takeo," Richtofen muttered quietly.

He tried to remember something about the Jap. Then the remembrance of the Samurai nearly killing him back at the asylum came over him. He crossed his arms, annoyed. He felt a tug of other memories trying to bother him, but he shrugged them away.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the warrior walked down the creaking planks towards the communications room. Then he was splashing through the shallow water where the boards had been destroyed. Edward raked his gaze over the trees and the mist that had settled in around the place. He heard a yell from somewhere in the distance, probably Tank or Nikolai fighting the dead.

The drums and music sounded with the following note.

Not long after, zombies trickled in from areas nearby and some climbed from the ground. They staggered slowly up onto the walkway while Edward took his shots, beheading them. He glanced at Takeo, fighting further away.

"Fresh meat!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as more undead fell to his sporadic bursts. "Schweinhunde! DIE!"

_"Double points!"_ The demonic voice announced.

Edward laughed, "I don't need to get paid for zhis pleasure!". He was getting more of those point things for less now! He stabbed at the zombies, while dodging the swings from their decayed hands.

"I AM A GOD!" he declared at the top of his lungs.

Twenty points, Twenty points, Twenty again and then finally two-hundred and sixty points for each. He wasn't sure just how he knew that, but somehow he did. He figured it was part of the game

_THE BLOOD!_

_THE GLORIOUS DEATH!_

_MORE!_

_MORE PAIN THIS TIME!_

"Yes, yes, Masters...One more dies in your service!" He giggled as another zombie fell with his knife in its skull. Blood drenched him wonderfully. The last one of the wave fell and the music sounded again.

_It seems there are rounds. There are more and they are stronger each round, I noticed,_ Richtofen thought to himself. _So now it's round five._

Then a very heavy mist descended on the swamp. Cold and unforgiving, it held something deadly within. Edward hurried down the planks towards the communications room, soon splashing through warm water. He heard the sound of lightning striking nearby. Richtofen made it into the communications hut, he noticed a strange machine, but had not time to investigate it. He turned around to face the mist and what it held, and without a word, Takeo joined him at the door.

"Zhe vorlds, zhey break in two." Richtofen stated in wonder. Takeo shot him a strange look.

Two hell-hounds tore out of the mist, howling hungrily. Both of the men unleashed a volley of bullets on them until they dropped. Another one behind those two was on fire and it exploded when it died, showering blood and fur in wide arcs.

"Ve should be training zhem, not killing zhem!" Richtofen exclaimed.

One more lightning strike announced a new hound's presence. It tore from the fog. Unfortunately, Takeo's Arisaka clicked on empty.

"I need AMMUNITION!" He snarled.

Richtofen annihilated the beast's face before it could reach its prey. It fell dead in the swampy water, the body spilling fresh blood. Floating above it's corpse was a strange container floating in green light.

Takeo claimed it easily and without hesitation. _"Max Ammo."_

"The Emperor has given us a bounty of ammo!" He exclaimed joyfully.

Richtofen walked towards the machine now. It was red and white and had Jugger-nog written on the front. He inspected it curiously.

"The spirits made it appear when I entered this place." Takeo whispered behind him.

Edward touched the machine. The Juggernog machine played its jingle calmly in the room.

_"~Big and strong...~"_

It required 2,500 points to drink. He had enough, so he pressed the button. A bottle was dispensed from it. They heard it bounced down in the machine. Richtofen bent and grabbed the bottle in his hands.

_"~Reach for Juggernog tonight!~"_

"What is it?" The Samurai wondered.

"An enhanced drink developed by ou... I mean... It's a perk!" Edward responded. He drank it down and large, quick gulps. "JA, JA! I NEED A JUGGERNOG TONIGHT!" He threw the glass down, listening to the satisfying shatter of glass.

Takeo shrugged and did the same.

Edward went to investigate the communications equipment in the side room that was dark with only gray light pouring in through the hole in the ceiling to illuminate it. The half-boarded widows revealed more swamp further out and long-branched trees with trailing leaves and vines.

He poured over the radios and electronics tucked into the shadows, but all of them buzzed uselessly as he messed with the wires and antennas. He received nothing but more static and useless noise. He knew they were cut off from all communication.

From the doorway nearby, the Samurai watched him silently.

Richtofen decided he didn't like it, so he entered the other room. The walls glistened in moisture and it was darker. The radios here were also useless. Nearby, a lantern on a crate leaned against the wall and a light dangling from the ceiling was to his immediate right, casting much of the room in shadow. On the table it hung over was a telephone that seemed to still work because it was beeping loudly as it hung off its hook, having fallen to the floor.

Eagerly, Richtofen rushed forward and yanked it up into the air and into his hands. His fingers went to work as he dialed 1-1-5, an emergency communication that should link him up with Griffon station immediately.

It range once.

Someone picked up.

_"I...know...where you're sleepingggg..."_ Whispered a breathy voice on the other line. It clicked off and the phone died.

Edward frowned at it, a little peeved. He dropped the useless phone.

They truly were in the dark one's game.

The first notes of an eerie song began to play.

* * *

_**End of chapter 1**_

I hope you liked how I incorporated the game functions into the story! :D I was excited by how well the game stuffs(Especially Richtofen's quotes) fit into my story. I hadn't heard them for awhile and looked them up and was like, "YES!"

Anyways, I'd like to hear what you thought! :D


	2. The One - Saving the Killer

About the Special Thanks... Whoops I forgot about that last chapter! XD Sorry about that! Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Special Thanks!**

**xMechaSheikx** \- True. Is there anyway to save the doctor now? And the Masters h- oops, don't wanna spoil it! :D

**Ice Fir** \- Yes, we must ascension indeed! Thanks for the review, fave, and follow.

**AHero** \- :D I'm glad you like the way I've done the story! Thanks for the follow and your more than welcome to write about Mob of the Dead. ;)

**PrettyPrincess45** \- Thanks for the reviews, follow and faves. I'm not sure if you know, but your PM service has been disabled so I couldn't message you a thanks, so I'll just thank you here.

**YourBestFriendAizen** \- Yay, you finally got around to reading! (^_^) XD you have no idea, the zombies storyline is a big mess of clues and mysteries, and I'm attempting to sort it out and add in a little! :D Glad you liked the way I did it! :)

Please let me know if I missed you, things have been hectic lately!

* * *

Hope you all enjoy this one! :D

* * *

II. The One

The sound of the music's haunting notes filled the air. Soon, the mournful sounds of the instruments became mixed with the heavy beat of drums and the complementing strumming of a heavy guitar. The overall feeling was one of sorrow and creepiness.

This music rang out over the fog-laden swamp as the undead came to try and take the survivor's flesh once again.

_~All my life I've been debating.~_

But the zombies were soon falling in the chaotic fight, their bodies going limp on the ground as bright bursts of lightning raced amongst them in thick, glowing chains of energy. Their flesh crinkled under the ferocious power, shriveled and dried. Some of their meat fell off in desiccated, burned clumps, filling the air with the smell of rotten, charred skin.

_~All the crows they sit there waiting.~_

More electricity shot out and caught the beasts. The force of it ripped at them monstrously, knocking them off their feet with the initial blasts. They shuddered under the impact, howling in their human memories of what pain must have been, but not quite feeling it.

_~Wondering what I'm going to eat.~_

"FEEL ZHE POWER SURGE ZHROUGH YOUR ROTTEN VEINS!"

_~Until I have it, I can't breathe.~_

Edward laughed at their apparent pain, enjoying their turmoil as only a sadist would. It pleased the voices in his mind and made him feel exhilarated, powerful.

_~I finally see you on the floor.~_

Richtofen was joined near the communications room by the others, who had been chased from the main hut by the risen bodies.

~Y_our heart's not beating anymore.~_

The four took a stand together as the corpses came at them in a spitting, screaming, and hungry wave.

_~My lust for you just cannot wait.~_

And unfortunately, the undead were only getting stronger. They were uncertain as to why but the doctor himself did have a few guesses.

_~Your skin it tastes like chocolate.~_

_"Insta-Kill!"_

Richtofen rushed forward. "AHHHHHHHH!" He howled in bloodlust, screaming at his foe in eagerness. "MORE! MORE!"

_~Staring blankly at the sun.~_

His knife crushed a pair of orange-glowing eyes.

_~Waiting for my time to come.~_

He yanked it back, allowing the delicious spurt of blood spray across his face

_~Your happy life it makes me sick.~_

Another chest exploded in a fountain of blood.

_~All the screaming sounds like music.~_

The knife spun, killing once more.

_~Lucid are my holy dreams.~_

It plunged into rotten bodies until the Insta-kill was gone, taking out many. "FEAR ME!"

_~Someone tell me what they mean.~_

Then, they got another power-up.

_"KA-BOOM!"_

"Look at 'em all burn!"

_~There's an iron smell of blood in the air.~_

The last of the zombies in that wave died to its power, loosing their blood on the rotten boards of the walk.

_~But I can't find it anywhere.~_

They were so strangely united, that when the 'devil's dogs' as Dempsey referred to them spawned, they could not withstand the might of the men's firepower. Their howls were lost in sprays of bullets and fire and they slumped down, dead.

The new wave came and the human dead were even more powerful. They ran at them, mouths agape and eyes burning like lanterns.

_~I've been waiting for someone to find me.~_

Tank was abruptly surrounded by several of the Japanese zombies. He'd gotten too far from the others. They lashed out at him as he fired point-blank into their rotting faces.

"TOO MANY TO COUNT!"

_~And become a part of me... Become part of...~_

"I'm coming, American!" Nikolai hollered. He fried the dead with his weapon while taking a drink with his free hand. Somehow, he'd managed to find away to handle the flamethrower and vodka at the same time.

_~I've been waiting for you to come here a_nd kill me a__nd set me free... Set me free...~__

"Decided to rescue your best gunner? Solid plan."

_~I've been waiting for...~_

"Shut up, dirty capitalist." But there was amusement in the voice.

They collected themselves, gazing around in ferocity as they were once again assaulted by the beasts.

_~Blood its flavor is so metallic.~_

Nearby, Richtofen let out a string of angry curses in German. The undead closed in as his MP40 clicked on empty and he had no time to reload.

_~Smell that makes me go frenetic.~_

The undead launched themselves at him, hands lashing out.

_~Texture that I find in you is a thick and viscous glue.~_

Blood flew under angry, rotten fingers.

_~Senses have become so keen.~_

"Nein! I'm not ready for hell! I've nozhing to vear!"

_~With all I touch and all I see.~_

Instantly, Takeo's katana saved the man from the beasts as he lopped their heads off and sliced them in two for good measure. Bodies toppled in pieces.

_~There's an iron smell of blood in the air.~_

Red, thick pus spattered on them both.

_~And now I see it everywhere.~_

"Zhe service to zhe Illuminati can continue!"

_~I've been waiting for someone to find me~_

Together, the four charged at the next wave, howling war cries of defiance.

_~And become a part of me... Become a part of...~_

They would not go down!

_~I've been waiting for you t__o come here a__nd kill me an__d set me free... Oh.~_

The group became surrounded by the hungry creatures again.

_~I've been waiting for the one.~_

A combination of explosions, bullets and electricity wiped out so many of them. The zombies howled in agony as they dropped, loosing their arms, heads and legs. Crawlers sloshed forward in the murky waters, leaving blood trails from where their legs used to be.

The sound of drums filled the air just before the next line in the song.

_~I've been waiting for the one...the one...~_

"Zhere's less blood in zhese stump-walkers? Vhat's zhe point?"

_~I've been waiting for someone.~_

Bullets riddled the smaller beasts, taking their heads off to leave only a completely-dead torso with arms.

_ ~I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me... set me free... I've been waiting for...~_

_"Double-Points!"_

_"I've been wait for someone to find me...~_

"Zhe voices are getting louder!"

_~And become a part of me... Become a part of...~_

"Fucking zombies!"

_~I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free...~_

A zombie seized Takeo's shoulder, trying to bite his neck. Dempsey took it out, exploding the corpse's face all over the Samurai's.

_~I've been waiting fooooorrrrrrrr yooouuuuuuu!~_

"Arigato."

_~I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me~_

"Don't mention it."

_~I've been waiting for...~_

Several zombies rushed over the fence as the song returned to drumming, guitar and the lonely, lonely haunting nots. All the men turned, raising their weapons at the beasts. They were ready.

Because Dempsey wanted to live. Because Takeo would not be allowed any other course of action by his honor. Because Nikolai was just wanting a chance to drink once more. Because Richtofen refused to be taken down before he could achieve anything.

He unleashed the last shot of his Wunderwaffe DG2 onto them. "Electrocution! Causes so much beautiful pain!"

The last eerie notes of the song faded and the round music played, all drums and bitterness.

Would it ever end?

* * *

Dempsey flipped open the box and listened to the little tune, hoping that it'd would not disgrace him this time. Last time he'd done this, it'd given him a shitty, useless pistol that had ran out of ammo before killing ten of the walking meat sacks. He'd been tempted to save the last bullet of the little gun to show the box his true feelings about it.

Outside he heard Nikolai howl, "Nikolai likes his bacon crispy!" The sound of the flamethrower gushing fire caught is attention. He knew he'd rather have the flamethrower than this crappy pistol.

The cycling weapons stopped on a STG-44. He grabbed it. "Damn, I was hopin' for an MG." He growled. He shrugged, it was still better than a little, dinky pistol.

Did this box hate him? He was beginning to suspect so.

His questioned was answered when he flipped the lid on the box once again and a bloody teddy bear appeared in the light. The eerie laughter of a child filled the air. Then a deeper, demonic laughter followed. The teddy bear flew away, and the box evaporated into mist.

"Sound's like King Freakbag needs to mellow out!" He snarled in anger, kicking the crates it'd sat on.

He turned and made his way outside, were a stretch of a path twisted out of the 'yard' of the wooden facility through a little place guarded by the Flogger, a deadly-looking trap with rotating spikes on logs connected to each other by stout metal. The path stretched out to a small hut called the 'Fishing Hut'. Probably someone had used it at some point to get food for this damn place. Tank clicked away the safety on his weapon and peered into the fog.

He saw the Soviet blowing fire randomly at the monsters surrounding him in large waves down that path. Occasionally, he would comment on the fire's path. The smell of charred flesh reached his nose and he gagged silently. Sick.

_I need something to shoot._

He was obliged when a zombie began pulling boards off at a barricade nearby. The Marine turned towards it, raising his weapon. Just then there was a rattle of gunfire and it's head popped. But he hadn't even pulled the trigger.

Dempsey turned, frowning.

Richtofen stood in the opening towards the hut, still gazing down the sites of his weapon.

"Oh you see, vatch zhe blood spurt!" Howled the Nazi from where he stood, finally lowering it.

The American hated that bastard deeply. "Lucky shot, Richtofen!" He growled angrily.

Richtofen grinned savagely at him before ducking back into the doorway.

The idiot sadist was extremely creepy. He seemed to take some sort of demented pleasure in the slaughter. He always grinned at them, sometimes even when he was pissed. The glare however, was worse and full of dark promises. It was very clear his mind was gone.

Did it have something to do with that guy who'd died awhile back? Tank wasn't sure. What he knew was that the scrawny doctor was as evil, cunning and dirty as any Nazi could get. He didn't care the reason, because whatever it was, in his opinion, it did not give him the right to act a monster.

Also, the Marine could've sworn he heard the psychopath screeching about the Illuminati earlier. Who even believed those conspiracy theories? Then again, there were zombies everywhere, so who could be certain? One thing he knew for sure, whether or not the Illuminati were real, that man was fucked up. And he didn't like him one bit.

Tank turned back towards the hut and walked in, rubbing his head in annoyance. Boredom came over him, it seemed Nikolai was having all of the freaks for the moment. Nikolai wasn't too bad, if only he would quit trying to drink and shoot at the same time.

That didn't stop Dempsey from wanting a little of the communist's vodka because any booze would've been a welcome distraction to the multitudes of undead. However, he was certain that even asking would cause him to loose his head. Literally.

Takeo was standing within the hut, holding onto a Trench Gun he had gained from the box earlier. The Samurai eyed the Marine carefully, as though calculating. He held the shotgun loosely at his side, and he was as still as a statue, observant.

"Hey, Takeo!" Dempsey greeted. "Kill many freakbags during that awesome song? I saw you get three headshots with one pull of the trigger. Impressive."

The man replied in Japanese and disappeared through the door leading upstairs to the old prison room.

Tank wondered if he was the only one still sane around here.

* * *

Richtofen stomped into the 'Doctor's Quarters', knocking mud off his boots onto the dirty, stained floor with short, quick stomps. Here, he was hoping to find something that might help him reach his goal, which primarily was escaping this nasty swamp of death.

He was in the main room, which he knew he'd been in before. There were a few cabinets and a bookshelf against the walls, however, most were disarrayed or even destroyed. Also, there was a table with an array of bloodied tools and detailed diagrams hung up on walls of anatomy.

There was another perk machine here, labeled Double Tap Root Beer. Beside it, was the missing random box that had disappeared earlier because of the idiot American's fumbling.

"Zhere it vent," he murmured in interest. Truth though, he wasn't interested in using the 'box of pleasures' as he called it. "I vas vondering about zhe light coming from zhis place."

He paced for a moment and knelt by a familiar cabinet, flinging open the doors. He rummaged about in the papers, annoyed. Most of them were ruined by the swamp moisture and were unreadable. The few that were salvageable were useless or in Japanese. He flung them aside, cursing faintly.

"Schiza!" He growled.

He heard a moan behind him. He spun around on his heels, still crouched low to the floor. A zombie staggered towards him from outside. He took its head off with a few shots from his MP40. He cursed at it in annoyance.

Finally, he straightened to his full height, adjusting his hat and running a gloved hand over his chin in thoughtfulness.

The round music started and he groaned. Would they not get five minutes for him to work out a plan?

"Fine. Bring zhe beasts..." he muttered, walking towards a door. That's when he noticed the strange contraption.

He instantly recognized that it was electrical. He cast his gaze out over the swamp and watched as several zombies clawed from the muddied depths. He grinned and flicked on the trap. Electricity danced over the doorway from the conducters, bouncing back and forth from the floor to the ceiling.

"YEAH! ZHEY VILL BURN!

It was almost as thrilling as the Wunderwaffe. The corpses, now up and trotting, entered into the trap, oblivious. Then, lightning began to dance through their bodies with such force, that they burst into flames.

Richtofen would have gotten to enjoy the show, but he noticed another of the minions at the window, and it required his attention.

"You vill not take me!"

* * *

**2.5 Saving the Killer**

_The young boy gazed down into the pool of water, his ice-colored eyes red-rimmed with emotional agony. His hand trembled on a knife that was on his lap, and flexed, holding the blood red blade in front of him. His gaze traversed over it. He was tense with pent up feelings, stiff in his position by the pond in the grass. He wore tattered, once-fine robes that were tore in places, as if he'd run through a thicket._

_"Why'd you do it, boy?" Asked the man behind him softly._

_The boy turned his head and shoulders slightly to glance at the other, hand clenching and unclenching on the handle of the deadly weapon. He took in the sight of the long cranium, visible blue veins under the pale skin. The intent indigo eyes gazed into his very soul, as if to find something in him. Somehow, the boy new that this strange-looking man would only take the truth. Not only, though, would he take it, he would not judge the one before him for it._

_"He deserved it," the boy whispered as he dropped the knife beside him. His gaze was steely and his voice lacked in regret. "He raised his fist. He was going to hit me again...like he always did. I plunged the knife into his chest. The blood was everywhere. They called me a freak. They wanted to hang me for it. They did not understand that I had to." He turned back towards the pool of water, sighing._

_He cast a stone into it, breaking the gentle surface of the water._

_"Boy, what is your name?"_

_There was only slight hesitation before he answered, "Valens."_

_"I saved you from death, so that you may find new purpose in life..."_

_"What do you want from me? Am I to be your slave now?"_

_"Oh no," laughed the man. "Let us say...an agent."_

_"Agent...to whom?"_

_"To the Masters of Vrilya...Here, in this world if you so choose to accept. You will watch. You will listen. You will take down our enemies and raise our allies. You will do what is necessary. In the end, you will gain more than what any treasure hunt could bring to you. You will be gifted beyond emperors and kings."_

_The boy's eyes widened as he glanced at the other. "How?"_

_"Ever heard of immortality?"_

_"Yes...like the demigods of old. But there was always a price...the gods demanded."_

_"The price is this, you will serve us. Not as a slave, but as a man of worth. No one will call you monster lest you so choose. If they do, they will regret it in the face of your wrath. No one will hurt you ever again."_

_The man reached a hand out to the boy. He took it, the blood that was still wet connecting them. _

_The blood of a murder. _

_Already the young boy had shed the precious liquid. Already, so young, he'd taken a life. Already he had walked steps that many would have avoided. He had something within. A gift, and the man knew that he'd found the perfect agent in this world. He also knew, that despite the boy's age, he would grow quickly. _

_And then, the Earth would be in the hands of the Masters._

* * *

**End of chapter 2!**

I'm trying something new out! :D Hope you liked it! Pay attention though because it's important to the story XD Let's see if anyone can figure out what the heck 2.5 was about, lol :)


	3. The Doctor's Secrets - Incomprehension

Sorry for the wait, life is so busy! Plus, I've been sharing my computer(so less time to write), and kicking butt on the xbox, and I...and, and... Blurgh! Well, you probably don't really care about all that... In fact, it's unlikely you've read this author's note and just went on to the story. Happy reading and enjoy a long, hopefully-fun-filled chapter! :)

* * *

**Special Thanks!**

**YourBestFriendAizen** \- Thanks for the review, bro! :D When I reread it, I cracked up. I can always count on your reviews making me chuckle! I'm glad you like the song added in, I was a little worried that was too much. Danke indeed! :D :D That's Valens by the way, and keep on guessing. It amuses me! X) There's some more mystery stuffs coming in 3.5!

**xMechaSheikx** \- I know you've been busy lately, but I can't wait to hear from ya! :)

**AHero** \- I'm so pleased you like it! That review for chapter 1 was epic and made me super happy! You deserve cookies, you do! As for the length I'll spend in each map. I want to fit things in without rushing, so maybe 2-3 chapters per map? It all depends. As for the overall story length, I'm predicting about 25-ish chapters, give or take.

**M2K1** \- Yep, it's continuing! XD Sorry for the delay, but I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review and follow!

**Salty-Kappa** \- Thanks for the fave and follow!

**bacon818** \- Thanks for the follow!

It's been a long time(understatement), and I've tried to keep track of everyone. If I missed you, I'm really sorry. Just let me know and I'll get you in next time! :)

* * *

III. The Doctor's Secrets

The heavy, foggy air hung like a curtain over the swamp. Thick white mist had begun to collect over the standing water. The dreary sky did not change it's cloudy façade in the slightest and the overall atmosphere was just as depressing as ever. The trees towered out of the water like miserable soldiers, casting their branches over the stagnant pools, bowing as though tired.

The only disruptions to this stillness were from the four soldiers fighting for their lives.

Or from the adversaries they fought, the zombies. It was another day in the swamp of death.

No one seemed pleased by the never-ending situation.

Nikolai lowered his flamethrower, wiping sweat from his brow. He was a man from a country whose winters were harsh and freezing cold. Where the air was dry more often than not. To say he hated this soupy swamp and it's buzzing insects was an understatement.

It was a good thing he had his vodka. It helped. He raised the beverage to his slips, trying not to chug the alcohol too quickly...he only had so much.

Upon lowering his drink, he noted that the flamethrower's tank was significantly lighter now than it had been earlier. It was easier to heft, but this meant it would be little protection against the powerful hordes. He grumbled about his drink, which was also emptier.

"Fascists..." he muttered distastefully.

He sloshed through the swampy waters.

Before long, he somehow found himself gazing at a glowing rock. A meteor. Despite being drunken, he wasn't half as stupid - so he thought - as he let on. It was obvious, that with the crates he'd seen, that the zombies had come from this. Which meant the rock came from outer space.

It made sense in his head.

"I think the Red Menace would be interested in this space rock," He commented thoughtfully. With a shrug, he took a drink from his vodka.

A howl made him glance over his shoulder.

"Fucking Rasputin," he hissed angrily at a small group undead. They stumbled towards him, faces blank with anything save hunger.

He raised his nearly-empty flamethrower, ready to give them hell.

* * *

Elsewhere, the light steps of the Samurai moved up a set of creaky stairs. Takeo's gaze searched the wooden walls and windows for anything that would interrupt him. His breathing was light, gentle as he listened to the muffled sounds of an angry Russian cursing and roasting zombies somewhere outside.

However, he let none of this distract him, for he was busy with his own problems. His eyes were drawn across the room to an old, boarded window. There, a few zombies gathered around it, prying eagerly at the boards, their golden eyes glaring right at him.

He stalked towards them, never making a sound, staring down his weapon. There was little need for silence, because his enemy always knew just where to find him. Despite this, he wasn't about to abandon his training.

The trench gun exploded several times in the semi-silence. Headless corpses collapsed against the window and on the ground, foul blood spilling from their necks and chests. He turned away, work accomplished.

Suddenly, something caught his attention.

It was a body hanging grotesquely from the ceiling.

It hadn't been there earlier, he was sure. He approached it curiously.

The skin was too fresh. It was new, because everything decayed very fast in this swamp. Blood still dripped down the man's face and arms from injuries that had been obviously inflicted by falling through the thatch roof. Instead of falling all the way through to the floor, he'd been hung up...by his own parachute. The irony. It seemed to Takeo that the man had tried to jump from an aircraft, and guessing by the end result, it must have been low-flying, like a helicopter. He wondered why somone had decided to bail from their helicopter. Perhaps the pilot hadn't wanted to land...or had died.

He was curious as to why he hadn't heard something as noisy as a helicopter. Most likely, it had flown by when that strange song was playing.

He shrugged to himself, realizing it didn't really matter, it'd just caught his curiousity. About then, his attention was captured by more undead trying to enter the room. There was another small group jostling for position at the window. The samurai took aim, and ended their undead lives within minutes.

Finally, he focused on his reason for coming here. He walked up to a pile of crates that were becoming very familiar to him. On these crates, was a stack of papers. He sifted through the documents, reading their Japanese or German print effortlessly, since there was an abundance of both. To this end, he began to piece together a promising story.

_It seems,_ he thought to himself, _that the doctor has many secrets...I must learn them...I must be careful though, that he never realize what I am doing._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of yelling and cheering from outside. He crossed the room, peering out a window. What he saw made him shake his head. The Flogger had been activated. It was flinging zombies through the air, battering them away like they were flies.

Dempsey stood on the other side, taunting them to try and get to him. And the stupid undead would oblige, soaring high into the air over the Marine. And if their corpses weren't already pulverized, they would be when they hit the ground.

Turning his attention back to his task, he carefully unsealed a packet labeled 'Classified' and glanced over his shoulder to make sure no cadavers were trying sneak up on him. Or any living person. He couldn't show this to anyone. He didn't trust them.

"One-one-five," he whispered, peeling a page back and looking at black and white photographs of the strange element.

With another look behind him, he began reading, this time, some notes in German that read more like journal entries.

_I've been ordered not to send anymore element to Group 935 by the S.S. until further notice. I dare not go against them. Dr. Maxis was furious, but there was little I could do. He told me he would have to 'deal' with them. I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does...no, he wouldn't be that foolish._

A creaking sound made Takeo look up, but no one was there. Shaking his head, he shuffled through the stack quickly, determining what had the latest date on it. Strangely, it was a water-stained paper with no heading on it, just a date.

_It's been a month, and still there are no communications. This started around the time, I believe, I ordered the man from the Wittenau asylum to be hanged. We had recovered the amount of information needed, and I sent for a team to bring Dr. McCain here to face the same justice. It seemed he was in on this plot. However, I never received a reply from either Kehlsteinhaus, Wittenau, or Der Riese, and all the emergency lines are dead._

_ God, why do I feel so much dread?_

A line of scrawl that appeared newer was below that.

_We were attacked today. Undead. I'd never seen anything like this. I've tried to keep the men together. But they are haunted, their howls of pain and fear echoing in my ears as they die. However, I must focus on trying to save the ones that are still alive, and let those who are gone rest in peace._  
_For now, they have none._

_I recieved a distress call from the asylum yesterday, from a doctor there I knew. He seemed clueless to Peter's betrayal and seemed to expect to find him here. I'd wonder what has happened, what has caused this chaos, but I know it has to do with the element. And I know Group 935 is responsible for this. I wonder...no, it is unlikely we will make it through this. Still, I refuse to take it lying down._

_I hope General Richtofen is alive._  
_I wish to hear the truth from him directly before I die._  
_God have mercy on our souls._

Takeo noted the part of the distress...perhaps it was still logged into the radio sitting there on the crate. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned towards the device and pushed a button on it.

It played,

"_R-4808N 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope you're receiving this transmission, Peter. If you are not, then all hope is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location: The numbers will guide you. The giant must remain..." It cut out for a moment, then fixed itself. "...at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must be contained at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. They'll be our only advantage now... Find Doctor Richtofen and Doctor Maxis, they may know what's going on. The use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best..." it messed up again. "...hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94._"

"Peter..." Takeo muttered. The name was strangely familiar and bothersome.

His head ached as he moved towards the stairs. There'd been coordinates, plenty of mentions of the doctor, and something sinister behind it all.

At least his suspicions of the Nazi were true.

He didn't know the whole story, but he knew that Dr. Richtofen was responsible for this. He knew the man was also responsible for his own predicament. He didn't know how or why, but he planned to find out.

Walking down the stairs, the Samurai found a strange, fresh bloodstain on the floor with a torn glove laying in it. Takeo followed the bloodstain from the glove, a faint frown upon his features. Here, he was surprised by the next object.

It was the doctor's visor, discarded, seemingly forgotten. It had to be.

It bothered him. He'd never seen the man part from it before. He snatched it up swiftly and moved foward, wanting to make sense of this newer mystery.

He rounded the corner to find the man himself. He sat against a wall, leaning back as though resting. His face was covered by his hands and his knees were drawn up. He was deathly still and silent.

Takeo walked forward until he towered over Richtofen.

"Doctor," he murmured, looking down.

The Nazi's fingers shifted and two venomous-green irises peered back.

"Takeo." He responded. His voice was sneering. "Vhat do you know about it? Vhat could you know? You just do vhat you are told, and say little! Und you alvays skulk about! It's irritating."

The Asian wordlessly proffered what he held within his grasp.

Richtofen's hands dropped, leaving blood trails down his jutting cheekbones.

"Zhis is meine," he muttered, sounding almost angry. He seized his hat roughly, as though Takeo had stolen it on purpose. He slammed the cap onto his short hair, tugging it into place.

"What I know is this," Takeo responded. "You have seen the deepest bowels of hell. Honor to you, for you have lived through it and gained vast knowledge."

The German laughed, throwing his hands in the air, blood glistening on his skin. Then abruptly, he grew silent, almost thoughtful.

"So I have," he agreed. Then he giggled, "Und you have too, you just don't know it!"

Takeo was trying to read the double meaning he knew was there. Was Richtofen suggesting that they'd known each other before this swamp? Suspicion built in his gut.

Richtofen continued, "I take it you saw zhe American upstairs, strung up like a dead fish. Peter McCain, a filzhy tra- ahem, zhat's not really important. However, it appears zhat his foolishness caught up to him at last. How fitting."

Quickly, he stood. He stared down his nose contemptously at Takeo for moment, before turning away. He stomped loudly from the room, whistling a German march tune to himself.

"Now _vhere_ did I leave zhat glove?" He wondered loudly.

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

Many zombies had fallen and bullets had flown. Corpses were strewn here and there, and the sky was starting to darken with the coming of nightfall as the rounds passed.

Edward, who'd kept track of the rounds, noted that it was now round thirty-two. They wouldn't last much longer like this. The zombies were getting stronger, and more were coming at a time. He had no idea why, and it irked him. However, something had to be done.

He had spent much time thinking on a decision, and he'd finally made up his mind. He had no desire to be trapped here forever. The very thought made him feel desperate, like a caged animal. So, his thoughts were clear -even of the voices - as he made up his mind. If he were being honest with himself, he should have done this sooner. Much sooner.

But before, he'd been stubbornly hoping for another solution to present itself. But it had not. So what if he risked exposing some secrets? He knew it could prove dangerous to him, but it was more dangerous staying here, with an increasingly dangerous horde of undead attacking. So what if his allies became all the more cross? He knew he had to take a chance that they wouldn't turn on him.

He decided that they were too stupid to realize the truth of the matter anyways. All he had to do was distract them, either with zombies or menial tasks, and it'd be alright.

In the main hut of the dilapidated Rising Sun facility, he urged the group to his side with a few loud words and shaky gestures. It'd taken a while for them all to get here, but finally, the four men stood around the Nazi, curious, wary, and annoyed. At least, Dempsey was looking peeved.

"Hurry up, Crazy. I want to start exploring the-"

"Alright, my reluctant allies!" Richtofen interrupted cheerfully. "As for vhy you are here..." . Abruptly, he knelt on the floor, pulling at the boards. After a moment, he'd ripped up a good deal of the rotten, blood-stained floorboards while the others watched in bemusement. Edward revealed what was beneath - an iron door built into a concrete foundation. "Zhis is our vay out!" He declared.

He seized the handle and yanked it, pulling the corroded door open with surprising strength.

"Really?" Dempsey glared dubiously inside. It was a small space with a tunnel winding away into the darkness below. It was large enough for a man to walk through bent over. It stank with stale, decayed plant material. A few inches of mud-colored water coated the floor.

He continued, "'cause I think you've finally lost it, Doc. For good. Like I'm going to believe you've had this up your sleeve the whole time! I ain't going in that shit-hole cellar with you for sure."

Richtofen frowned at the annoying Marine.

"Zhere is-" He started and was interrupted.

"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"

The sounds of lightning strikes hitting the swampy lands reverberated around them.

"Vell, I'm going," Richtofen muttered casually "Stay here and die, if you must. You'll make wunderbar dog-chow. It's more than you deserve..." he trailed off into a whisper. He swung his feet into the entrance and dropped into the water below with a splash. Bent forward, he splashed through the tunnel.

Without hesitating, Takeo leapt in behind, following wordlessly. Nikolai, who'd abandoned his flamethrower earlier when it'd finally ran dry, glanced at Tank and shrugged. Sitting down, he swung his legs into the tunnel, dropping down. He was secretly hoping Richtofen had some vodka hidden down there.

The doctor heard the hellhounds howling above and the Marine cursing. Inwardly, he hoped they would kill him. That'd be one less problem to worry about. The other two were behind him, following.

_They will do,_ he thought.

Tank Dempsey held his position for several moments, killing hellhounds, before happenstance changed his mind. His STG-44 clicked on empty. He turned and jumped into the hole, splashing into the water. He couldn't fight defenseless, and even though it went against his better judgement, he decided to stick with the others.

It seemed right in a strange way.

Half-bent and running as best he could, he nearly crashed head-long into Nikolai not far into the tunnel. He only avoided a collision by halting very suddenly and leaning back, nearly falling over from his effort.

"Dirty Capitalist! Watch where you are going!" The Soviet reprimanded angrily.

Dempsey scowled and rolled his eyes. "As if I _could _watch where I was going, fuckin' dark in here... Now what, Doctor?" He growled sarcastically. "Seems like a dead end to me." He figured they had only stopped if there was nowhere else to go.

"Zhat's because you're stupid Dempsey, vhy didn't you get eaten by zhe cute puppies?"

Dempsey fumed, unable to see the doctor in the dark, which he regretted because he really wanted to punch him. That's when he realized the floor wasn't like the rest of the tunnel. He tapped it with his foot. There was no water or mud. In fact, it felt strange and smooth, almost like glass.

That was weird.

"Alright everyvone!" Richtofen said happily. "Keep your hands und feet inside the teleporter at all times!"

"The tele-what?!" Tank scowled harder.

"You might lose a limb othervise. Glorious."

They crowded together. A hellhound howled down the tunnel and there was splashing. The beasts would soon close in.

"Watch it!" The Marine growled as someone stepped on his foot.

Richtofen pressed a button and the blue lightning fired up around them, sizzling and dancing up and down the side of the walls and on the ceiling. For that moment, Dempsey could see. He realized they were in a machine of sorts, and he began to wonder if they were in a devious trap devised by the psychotic doctor and they were all about to die an excruciating death via electrocution.

"What the-?"

Then, they were gone as the light flared brighter than ever.

The group tumbled out of the teleporter, stumbling to keep their balance.

Dempsey, who was still glaring, instantly changed his expression to one of surprise.

"Whoa."

They were in a vast room where huge metal walls surrounded them, rutted and rusted. There were suspicious stains splattered over them. Empty shelves lined the walls, save for the broken vials and busted containers spilling odd liquids onto them. Blood and flesh were strewn on everything, and broken bodies lay upon the floor.

Edward shoved past the others and made his way to the center of the room, casually stepping over the many bodies too torn to come back to life. He chuckled insanely, inhaling deeply and smiling pleasantly. He acted like a man returning to a comforting home. A crazy man, anyway.

He extended his arms and loudly exclaimed, "Welkommen to die WaffenFabrik, Der Riese!"

* * *

**3.5 Incomprehension **

_Valens ran hard, his lungs burned and his body ached, but he refused to stop._

_"Keep going!" Sarth yelled at the boy. "Do not slow! Will your enemies show you mercy?! Would your father have!? No, they would not. You must be strong to survive!"_

_Valens pushed harder, vaulting over the log. He reached the tree and grabbed the branch, swinging forward to land on the ground. He pressed forward, banking a hard right on the predetermined course. His muscles were hurting, he could hardly catch his breath, and his eyes were blurred with tears of effort. Still, he refused to give up._

_"I can make you strong, but I cannot do it alone!" Sarth snapped._

_Suddenly, the boy tripped. He toppled forward, spilling pathetically in the mud. Sarth's eyes widened slightly. He hurried forward, his robes billowing around him. Valens began collecting himself._

_Then the blue eyes shone with pride as the boy pushed himself up to his full height, which was only half that of the Master's. Their gazes met._

_"You are strong. For a human child indeed," nodded the Vrilyan elitist. "That's enough for today. We've got years...centuries to spare."_

_"Are you a god?" Valens, who'd finally found his breath, questioned. "I've been wondering...you call yourself a Master. Is that the same as a god?"_

_"To some, yes," Sarth responded. "Assuming I have not misjudged your definition of a god. There are many - primitives - who would kneel at my feet, kiss my robes, and beg for my guidance...if I asked it."_

_"Wow," the boy's face was full of enthusiasm and curiousity. "Were you there at the beginning of time?"_

_Sarth smiled a little, "now there's a question."_

_"My mother, before she died, used to tell stories of the gods. Mars, Neptune, Jupiter. They've been around since the beginning of time!"_

_"Time has always been. With time, there is no such thing as a beginning. Follow me." Sarth motioned for the boy and they began to walk along the path in the woods. "Time has always been. Will always be. To be at the beginning would mean you would also have been at the end. I have not seen the end of time, for there is no end. To answer your question, no I was not at the beginning of time."_

_The boy frowned. "You just said there was an end to time."_

_"It is incomprehensible to a simple human mind."_

_"Try..."_

_Sarth sighed._

_"Please?" Valens continued._

_"Then think of it this way, if you will. Your empire has laws. Laws that bind it together, keep it working, keep it functioning."_

_"Yes."_

_"So does all that exist. Time is one of the laws to all that exist. Everything that has existed, will ever exist, is only because of these laws. Without them, there is nothing. My kind strive to find those laws."_

_"But something had to make those laws."_

_"Perhaps... Where there is the conscious thought, there is creation. Mas- We...we call it the Theory of Consciousness. Emptiness realized it was empty, so it made energy. Energy realized it was alone, so it condensed to form matter. Matter realized it could create things and live by forming into a sphere, so it started creating life. Life realized it could grow, become strong, so it reproduced, forever trying to produce a perfect offspring. Consciousness is carried on in those offspring, all with the sole purpose of discovering the truth of their origins. Who knows what'll be learned next! It is truly incredible."_

_"Then...who created emptiness?"_

_"Nothing did...don't you understand?"_

_"No."_

_"One day, Valens... One day."_

_Sarth stopped walking and looked directly into the other's eyes. Valens paused to, listening intently._

_Sarth said, "This is the only truth. However, all of that would be impossible without time. Am I a god? I am held by these laws, but not manipulated by them. That's what separates me from a human. Immortality, vast knowledge and understanding. All a boon from time. We have cast ourselves above what we know, and thus...have benefited greatly. We are allowed to observe, for a creator wants admirers."_

_"When will I have immortality? You promised..."_

_"Yes, yes," Sarth laughed softly. "I like you. Not ten years new to life and you seek the seats of your gods."_

_"You said I have to be strong. And I will be, Sarth."_

_"If you are prepared to cast aside all of your primitive notions, I'll make it worth your time."_

_"I can do it, Sarth."_

_"One day, you yourself may even walk at our sides as an equal. As a Master."_

_"Thank you, sir. Your the only one who has seen me, and I-"_

_"Yes, but it was not out of kindness. It was an oppurtunity. Do not become emotionally attached to me, boy, or anyone. It is a weakness."_

_"Yes, sir!" But the boy had less conviction in those words. He could not help the endless respect he had for his new leader. The Master._

_"One day, you may so choose to share a _true_ bond with another. A bond that is not broken by distance, or emotion, or time. One that is solid, whole, unchangeable. Full of uninmaginable power. For now, however, concentrate, focus...such burdens are only taken later."_

_The boy nodded wordlessly._

_"Now, for your immortality. I want to make sure you are strong enough to withstand the initiation and reconditioning first...Soon all of the worlds will belong to the Masters of Chaos! For we are many! And chaos is the only variable. Take my hand, Valens. It's time you saw Vrilya, met Svenna and Jaira, and learned a little bit about science."_

_Two hands locked, one small, one large. Light filled the air, and the two were gone from the woods._

* * *

**End of chapter 3.**

Translation - Earlier, Richtofen said welcome to Der Riese(The Giant) weapon's factory.

So, I hope I'm back because inspiration is running high. If anyone is still reading this, I'd love to hear from you. :) Unfortunately, I feel as though my writing has declined, so sorry if you feel the same.

So, who is Jaira? And who is Valens? And what's all this weird stuff Sarth is jabbering about?! Ah, the mystery, I love writing it! ;) What do you guys and gals think?


	4. The Giant - The Masked Warrior

**Special Thanks**

**xMechaSheikx** \- Yay, I'm glad you like it and are intrigued by what's to come! Well, I'm curious to see what you make of the newest developments. Thanks for the review!

**YourBestFriendAizen** \- I'm glad you like the style. Writing style is probably the second most important thing to me when it comes to writing, so I try to do my best. The first being the storyline itself. Thanks, bro! XD I think your theory is pretty good.

**M2K1** \- Thank you so much for the triple-epicness! I'm glad you really like this, as I try my best to make it awesome. Hope you like this and future chapters. :D

**Opankyky** \- Thanks for the fave and follow! :)

* * *

IV. The Giant

"You see Richtofen, you're losing the war because you invest in this nonsense instead of gunpowder and wodka. That's why we'll beat you." Nikolai said in a matter-of-fact voice.

He was observing the facility around them. The group had just walked out a door and stood in an open area. Far off, they were surrounded by tall metal walls on one side, and a barracks on the other.

The factory was appropriately named.

The Giant.

The Nazi grinned at the Russian's observation. "Vhy Nikolai, I believe zhis var is no longer of any importance." Suddenly his attention was drawn from them. "Oooh, vhat could zhat be?" He hurried away, abruptly turning to dash up a set of steps leading to an odd platform.

The others followed, walking up onto the platform. There was a teleporter pad on the floor with several thick wires leading out of its sides. On the far end of the landing was a strange apparatus with a closed door. The four peered into the glass window on it, to see a small blue machine within.

"_Pack. A. Punch_." Richtofen read the label on the odd inside. "Hmmm, curious."

"What the hell is it?" Dempsey leaned forward and knocked on the glass. He gazed upward towards the top where several electricity conductors seemed to jut out. That was a long way up too. It was huge.

"All in good time, American." Richtofen turned away from the machine. "I believe zhis is called zhe mainframe."

Then, Dempsey liked the way the device sounded, "Heheh, Pack-a-punch. Reminds me of a sweet chick I knew once!"

Richtofen clapped his hands together loudly by the American's head. Dempsey glared as the doctor spoke, "Alright everyvone. Let's stock up. I have a feeling zhat zhe dark vone brought us here, and ve have to play he- it's, game. Hehe."

Dempsey looked around and sighed. It was always something. "And what is this place exactly?"

"A veapons factory...obviously."

"You seemed to recognize it when we arrived."

"Vell, American," Richtofen spat. "I vas a soldier for some time. So ja, I vould know a veapons factory." He ran a hand over his Swastika armband slowly and smiled fiercely.

Dempsey rolled his eyes.

"It seems, we must find the power switch," Takeo suddenly spoke.

He'd been quietly observing the area for some time, and now decided to cut in. Indeed, he was right. Everything was electrically down, without a single hint of power in it.

"Great, no power!" Dempsey snapped in realization, he kicked a small rock which flew off through the railing of the platform. "That's exactly what we need." He quipped.

Edward smiled. "Zhere's probably vone big switch somevhere zhat powers_ everything!_ Ve Germans are very efficient."

He had no idea if Samantha was responsible for the power outage, or if the men who'd been left to her mercy had managed it. However, it would be necessary to turn in on, if they were to leave. The teleporters would probably need to be re-linked too.

He needed to go, to get back to get back to Griffon Station.

_There's more to do!_

_To usurp the brat!_

Edward nodded slowly to himself.

Dempsey stomped up to a nearby door that had a strange symbol on it - a fist holding a ball of energy - and the numbers 935 painted on it. He pushed the button on it. Nothing happened. "The fuck? Broken doors?"

"We require more funds," Takeo said.

"Right," Tank sighed. "I forgot about the points thing. I had so many before I came here that it was like I didn't need to worry about it anymore...wonder where they went? Ugh, that devil man must have reset them, shit. He'll get a Marine's response one day; a solid kick in the ass."

_Ah good, so the American has an antagonist now. Which means he will leave me to my work, _Richtofen thought distractedly. "Personally, I recommend a knife in zhe heart!" He said lightly.

Before the Marine could reply, the demented howl of a zombie filled the air.

"Great," Dempsey groaned. "Looks like round one is starting...fuck! I lost my gun when we teleported! What happened?"

"Ve all have zhese nearly vorzhless pistols now. I believe it's part of zhe game," Richtofen informed them, walking down the platform and towards the window with the zombie at it. He held his knife in one hand and his pistol in the other.

"Time to get to vork!"

* * *

Three rounds had passed before the group had agreed to leave. It now boiled down to who was willing to sacrifice their hard-earned points to get deeper into the facility. Unfortunately, everyone wanted someone else to bother with it.

Dempsey and Richtofen stood before one of the doors leading from the mainframe, glaring at each other tensely. Takeo and Nikolai hung back, as if worried approaching the two would get them physically shocked by the tension.

_Fuck it, this one's probably cheapest anyway,_ Tank thought. _He can get another._

Just then, Richtofen shoved past Dempsey through the door. But Dempsey had paid for it. Edward was pleased that the American had wasted his points on the process and he'd been able to hang on to his own.

He was met with another door that stood before him a little ways inside a garage-type structure. On the sign hanging above the locked door, was a written sign helpfully saying, _Automobile Garage._

"Heh." Dempsey strolled in, leaning a Kar98k across his shoulders. He said with smug satisfaction, "the other door over there looks like it needs power... But this one's all yours, Richtofen."

"Nein, Takeo will get it," Edward said confidently. He turned his venomous gaze on the Samurai as the Japanese man walked up to them.

"Hai," the Asian moved forward and opened the door.

Richtofen grinned while Dempsey pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated. "Why couldn't you let the bastard get it, Tak?" He groaned.

Just then, Nikolai caught up to them, spattered with fresh blood. His bottle sloshed as he took a drink of vodka.

"We must work together, to survive." Takeo defended his actions. "The skilled doctor most likely has a pla-"

"Stop rambling, Takeo," Nikolai then burped, interrupting him. "In the real world, men are working."

Takeo mumbled in Japanese, a dark look on his face.

Dempsey and Nikolai both grabbed the double-barreled shotgun from a chalk outline on the wall. He was glad to have enough points for that, at least. The four blood-stained men entered the newly-opened auto garage.

It was dark and quiet. The smell of blood and death hung in the air like a demonic perfume. The only illumination in the room seemed to be coming from a few working emergency lights on the ceiling and the fires burning here and there on wooden wreckage and spilled oil barrels.

Richtofen nodded at some stairs, and they started towards them.

Suddenly a noise made them stop short and train their weapons into a corner where there was movement. What had appeared to be a body stirred on the floor, turning towards them. Dempsey tensed, ready to shoot what he thought was another freak-bag.

"St-stay back! You won't get me!" Yelled a voice in an English accent.

Dempsey squinted. "It's a person!"

"Vhat?! But how did he survive zhe outbreak?!" Richtofen snapped, peering into the corner. Then his voice became more innocent, almost until it sounded strange. "He's English...so vhat could he _possibly_ be doing in a German facility?"

The group lowered their guns at this. They were all as confused as the doctor.

A man cowered in the corner, his hands shaking on a gun. "No, no, no, stay back..." Then he blinked a few times.. "You're people," he gave a hysterical cry. "REAL PEOPLE! ALIVE, LIVING PEOPLE!"

Dempsey took a step forward.

The man whipped his gun up and stood, visibly trembling. "No, no, you're with that...that little girl. And him! They killed ev-everyone!"

"What girl?" Dempsey asked.

"Sh-she's going to come. She's going to kill me! YOU, STAY BACK, I'll..." Suddenly he trailed off, wide-eye.

The group stared back uncertainly.

Then, he moved forward so suddenly, they jumped in surprise. The man dropped his gun. It clattered to the ground. He grabbed Richtofen's shoulders and shook the doctor who was just as wide-eyed.

"Y-YOU! HOW COULD YOU? AND DR. MAXIS. THEY KILLED EVERYONE, YOU KNOW? THE UNDEAD KILLED THEM ALL! GROUP 9-"

The sound of a Colt M1911 firing cut him off and he stumbled back, clutching his chest. It was bleeding. He looked down, staring at his shaking, stained hands. He coughed and sank against the wall, blood dripping down his chin.

"Don't think this s-saves you...t-they'll get...you...too," the man closed his eyes and coughed weakly, dying.

Richtofen stared down the barrel, narrowing his eyes. He shot the man's head twice more for good measure with his pistol. He'd just stopped any chance of the corpse reanimating itself. He blew off the end of his gun shortly, and then tucked it back into it's holster.

Dempsey had taken a step back, away from the Nazi. He had known the man was insane, but to see such a murder shocked him.

Richtofen coldly turned and looked at the others. He was pleased to see Dempsey's look of surprise. The other two were less concerned. In fact, Nikolai seemed amused, and Takeo looked vaguely impressed.

Nikolai chuckled, swigging his vodka. "That's exactly what happened to third wife. Except it was her and me, instead of him and you. hehe...She tried to take wodka away."

Edward laughed and patted Nikolai on the shoulder as he passed. "Und zhat's vhy you are more amusing zhan zhe American!" The doctor looked straight at the Marine.

Dempsey shook his head, scowling in disbelief. "The fuck did you do that for?! He wasn't even a freak-sack!"

The Nazi replied smoothly, "he vasn't going to make it."

"How the fuck do you know?"

"If a living person is infected vizh zhe el...vell zhe infection, zhey are ignored by zhe ozher abominations. He vas infected, but perhaps did not realize it. Hmm...zhe transformation must be slower in certain subjec-er, creatures. Look at his skin if you still don't believe me, it vas graying."

Dempsey turned his gaze on the dead body. After a glance at the skin on the arm of the man, he realized the bat-shit crazy doctor was right. He shook his head.

Still, the Englishman had held the appearance of life.

And that hadn't fazed the Nazi in the slightest.

"Also," Edward added. "His pupils vere dilating. You couldn't know zhat...afterall, he vasn't yelling in your face, now vas he?"

"Yeah...what _was_ he going on about?" Dempsey's brow furrowed as he changed the subject. "You know about what happened with these freaks? Did you know that guy?"

"He vas hysterical," Richtofen said quickly. "He saw zhe uniform and assumed... Nein, I did not know him."

Dempsey noted this was the calmest he'd seen the other for awhile. Especially when they were talking.

"Now, if you vill all follow me." The man winced as he turned away from the others, as if he had a sudden headache.

And just like nothing had happened, the group walked towards the stairs again. However, Tank broke away long enough to investigate the chalk outline on the wall nearby. He grabbed the Thompson it beheld, pleased with the weapon. The four men walked around a set of barrels and ascended the steps.

Takeo frowned, despite admiring the doctor's cold steadiness in making necessary decisions, something had been off.

He knew the now-dead man had been infected, but that wasn't the sole reason the doctor had killed him. The Englishman had said something about a Dr. Maxis, something he'd seen in the reports in the swamp. The guy had also yelled about a group. Group 9-something. Did it have to do with the symbols on the doors. 935... Group 935?

Yes, it sounded familiar to him, he just wasn't sure why.

He stopped at the top of the stairs as the others continued, an old memory surfacing in his mind, clear as day.

_"Do you Germans never knock? You are intruding." Takeo turned to find the triumphant-looking general standing in the doorway._

_The doctor stared at him. "I'm not the intruder. Not when I have this! You're coming with me!"_

_"And who else knows of this?"_

_"Just me, schweine, and a guard has just went to-"_

_There was a glint of steel, his blade flashing out._

_But it missed._

The memory evaporated like fog. Takeo wondered if either Dempsey or Nikolai had this problem. From the looks of them, probably not. Nikolai was too drunk, and Dempsey too focused on what was in front of him. The Samurai decided not to dwell on its meaning yet, that could come later. For now, there were enemies to kill.

A group of undead had gathered at the boarded window nearby, pulling down the barricade. They were nearly finished with the task. The zombie reaching for the last board lost its head when Takeo pulled the trigger. The zombie behind it moaned and grabbed its own head, as if wondering if the same could happen to it.

It did. The beast fell dead.

Takeo heard moaning to his left and saw zombies entering the building from outside.

He wasted no time in granting them the same fate of the others.

A Nuke power-up floated above the lifeless corpses. Takeo crossed over and touched it.

_"Kaboom!" _

"They die!" He yelled.

He then crossed the room, entering the outside area. In front of him was a vent, but it looked like it'd been out of use for some time. On the other side of it was a bridge that had been raised, probably when the power had been turned off. To his left was another barricade and a broken down perk machine, Double-Tap Root Beer.

Since the others were not here, he assumed they'd dropped down to the courtyard below. Following this lead, he crossed the platform, stepped over more bodies, and reached the ledge. He dropped down it lithely, catching himself on his feet just right to avoid injuring himself.

Takeo half wished he could have witnessed the Russian clumsily try to navigate this part. It would have been amusing.

When Richtofen reached the power switch, he didn't turn it right away. Instead, he grinned and giggled maniacally.

_They died gloriously for it!_

_HAHAHAHAHA!_

"Okay," Dempsey muttered behind him. "That's gross."

A severed hand was attached to the power handle, darkened with burns and dried blood. It appeared to have been severed brutally while the owner turned the power off. Perhaps by a zombie. The blackened skin also indicated the owner had been electrocuted by a power surge.

"Well," Tank said as lightly as possible. "_Doctor,_ this one's definitely yours."

Ignoring the voices in his head, the Nazi grabbed the handle of the switch over the bloody fist, and shoved it forward. He chuckled slightly at the hand as if it were some long-running joke he was recalling. He turned to see the factory come to life. The bridge up ahead lowered itself, its gears spewing plumes of steam. The main lights flickered on in the factory, granting more light.

A few more zombies entered the courtyard, but fell dead to the ground without advancing much farther to the firing weapons. The four men prepared to face more as the next round started.

A few growling zombies lumbered up to a nearby window and began pulling at the boards.

"Here we go again," Nikolai complained.

Dempsey moved towards it, taking it out with a shot from his double-barrel. "Oorah, good target practice!"

Nikolai killed some zombies with his double-barreled shotgun, but he was struggling to reload the weapon with his vodka in one hand. He got frustrated with it to the point he tossed it aside and started using his Kar98k. Even though he hated this weapon too, it had to be easier to handle with his vodka. The only reason he'd even bought it was because Dempsey had, and he'd figured the Marine knew what he was doing.

All the while, as Nikolai struggled to get his rifle working, Richtofen yanked a grenade from his belt and tossed it down the courtyard where several undead were moving in. Takeo added in fire from his Gewehr 43. A group of crawling corpses emerged from the smoke, clawing their way forward across the groudn.

"Zhere's less blood in zhese stump-valkers...vhat's zhe point?" Edward complained as leg-less zombies crawled over the ground, leaving trails of blood in their wake.

"Saving some for later, I see," Takeo observed.

"Hey, Richtofen, stop playing around!" Dempsey reprimanded scathingly, firing into the window he was covering. He reloaded and continued.

Nikolai plaintively said, "All my weapons are empty!" And threw his Kar98k away too. It wasn't empty, but it may as well have been.

He suddenly hurried to the random box, determined to get something worthwhile this time. He flipped the lid, and the weapons cycled to the sweet noise within.

Then, something strange hovered in the golden light. He grabbed it, frowning.

"Great! Now I have to hold this fucking monkey?!"

The strange device appeared to be a stuffed monkey toy. A pound of C-4 had been strapped to its back, and it even had a wind-up handle too. Nikolai instantly disliked it. He thought the red eyes were creepy. In fact, he was certain it was making a fool of him somehow.

"The Russian does not deserve the gift of the monkey," Takeo pitched in.

"Nikolai," Richtofen said cheerily. "Do you vish me to cram it down Dempshey's zhroat? I vill if you like!"

"Shut up, Richtofen!" Dempsey snapped. He knew when the Nazi pulled that Dempshey shit, he was trying especially hard to piss him off. He turned from the empty window, unloading his Thompson on the zombies rushing into the courtyard.

"Heh, his arm fell off!"

"Use it, Nikolai! Vind it up!" Richtofen encouraged.

Nikolai shrugged and tucked his vodka under his arm so he'd have both hands to wind it up. He wished they'd invent more one-handed weapons. How was man to hold his precious vodka otherwise? He turned the handle three times and nearly jumped when the toy spoke,

_"You aren't Sam!"_

Nikolai now definitely knew he hated it. He flung it away as if it were on fire. It flew down the length of the courtyard.

_"Ouch! Oof!"_ the toy complained when it hit the floor and bounced a little.

Then, it began clapping its symbol and started bouncing up and down to an eerie tune that played from it. Everyone watched in surprise. Except Richtofen, who grinned monstrously at the toy. Steadily, zombies began to surround the monkey, standing still as if uncertain what to do.

Richtofen thought,_ the soundwaves made by the toy disrupt the ability of Samantha to communicate with the undead, how interesting!_

The monkey stopped, _"I don't want to-"_ It exploded, taking down the group of zombies around it. All that was left was a pile of corpses and a double-points power-up hovering over the bodies in a familiar green light.

"Heh, they just got fucked by a monkey," Nikolai suddenly laughed. He decided it wasn't so bad. The song had been horrible, but at least it'd killed the undead. He felt two more of the little bombs dangling from his belt.

Richtofen chuckled. "Vhat vondrous toy!"

He was absently looking around when he noticed a large message on the nearby wall for the first time.

RETURN THROUGH AETHER, it proclaimed in large letters. Of course, he knew what it meant.

He shook his head. It was strange, but he swore that it'd been left there just for him. It was as if it were reminding him of his purpose, which he had no intention of forgetting. For now, he had to keep them alive long enough to succeed. And then, all would be his.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_

_I want more blood this time!_

_In time, the world will be ours!_

_And the Aether will be your power!_

Richtofen chuckled darkly, preparing for the next wave of undead.

* * *

**_Chapter 4.5 The Masked Warrior_**

_Valens walked down the broken path, entering an ancient tunnel coated in green vines and moss. He was soon met with a low crumbling wall. Grabbing it, he pulled himself up onto the grassy ledge it led to. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when he stood up and gazed out._

_Before him, far down a hill, lay the ruins the Masters had spoken of. _

_They consisted of dilapidated pyramids sprawled below, overgrown with dense vegetation and crumbling. They'd been abandoned for a long time, here in these mountains, but they had once been beautiful. Their faded glory still shone through with a proud golden hue under the dust and plants._

_"No primitives would build these without a strong motivation. Perhaps they were worshipping something." He shook his head. "Well, I found the place. Master Sarth will be pleased."_

_"You know," A voice said behind him. "for a warrior, you should really refrain from talking out loud so much." _

_Valens spun around, staring at the intruder. Behind him was a silhouette in light armor, it's lithe shape thrown into stark contrast by the setting sun. A full helmet sat on the unknown person's head, and they were fully covered in armor. A sword dangled at the other's hip. A fighter, it seemed._

_That voice had been curiously familiar, but distorted by the helmet_

_He found it strange. He should have been completely alone here, but that was not the case._

_Then the fighter sprang forward and he quickly drew his own sword from his side. The other's blade crashed into his, and he noted that it looked familiar, too._

_Before he could give it more thought the enemy shoved him back. He looked at the masked face, uncertain. Their eyes met carefully. Despite his own misgivings, he raised his weapon as he'd been taught to. Whatever was going on, if this other warrior wanted a fight, he'd give them one and test his own skills. _

_It was a perfect opportunity._

_He charged forward with a cry, holding his weapon before him. The warrior stepped to the side and stuck a foot out. The next thing Valens knew, he crashed into the mossy ground. He rolled sideways, spitting grass from his teeth. Suddenly, the enemy's blade was in his face._

_"I win..." the other said. _

_This was definitely getting very familiar._

_His enemy reached up and pulled the concealing helmet off. Dark hair spilled from a long cranium over shoulders and deep blue eyes met his own with amusement. A smile crinkled features, and the glowing-blue veins shone through skin._

_"Again," she added lightly. She sheathed her blade._

_"Jaira," Valens gasped, scrambling to his feet in surprise. "What are you doing here? Did Sarth send you to test me?"_

_"What?" She said, looking confused. "Nope. I just thought I'd give you a scare. Well, this is such a wonderful place for a sparring match, and I thought it'd be fun."_

_Valens frowned. "I'm confused. You came on your own to scare me? For fun? This is not part of my training, I take it."_

_"Oh, lighten up," Jaira said. "Father's seriousness is rubbing off on you. One day you'll be frowning everywhere you go."_

_"Sarth doesn't frown."_

_"You're starting to. All the time. Mother insists it's because you are very serious about your training. But you should smile sometimes too, it's good for you."_

_"What are you wearing?" Valens asked._

_"Oh this," she glanced down at her armor. "I found it once while I was in Cardon. I believe the sand-warriors use it in war. Fits pretty good, huh?"_

_"Yeah, I suppose it does." The young man sighed, "I still don't understand."_

_"Nevermind," Jaira sighed, sounding frustrated. "You should get back and tell my Father that you did what he asked. I don't understand why he gives you these little trials, there's no reason for them in particular. You can become a good warrior and Master without scaling mountains and travelling hundreds of miles."_

_"Are you returning with me?" He asked._

_"Nah, this is your trial, not mine. Your discovery. If I go back, Father will think I helped you."_

_"I wouldn't lie to him, and neither would you, why would he think that?"_

_Jaira shook her head. "Because...well, I'm not sure. I guess I don't really want to bring up the scuffle with him."_

_Valens was still confused. "And the reason for that is...?"_

_"Look, I'm being nice! Now will you get going, I'm going to explore the ruins a bit." She turned away, and Valens rubbed his neck, uncertain why she was so annoyed. _

_"Sorry," she suddenly said. "Father said I should back off and give you more space. I don't want him to know I came after you."_

_Valens actually smiled a little, "I see... __Alright, Jaira. Just be careful, these ruins could be dangerous. Will I see you tomorrow?"_

_She sighed but didn't look back. "Yes, Valens. You'll see me tomorrow."_

_She listened to him walk away and shook her head, willing away unwanted thoughts_

* * *

**End of chapter 4.**

I hope you all liked this chapter. Don't worry, it'll will make sense...eventually. :) Apologies for any mistakes.


	5. Packing a Punch - Foolishness

_Sorry for the delay. Eh, I'm kind of annoyed with myself, for putting less story-advancement in this chapter then I would have liked, but oh well. I hope you don't get bored of it, since it is action-packed. :)_

* * *

**Special Thanks**

**M2K1** \- Character development...that's exactly what I was doing! XD I didn't just right a bunch of nothing...I hope. I really hope these chapters aren't paced too slowly. Thanks for the review! :)

**xMechaSheikx** \- Yep, Richtofen loves to spite Dempsey. And the past thing will make sense one day. I hope you enjoy this chapter and danke for the review!

**YourBestFriendAizen** \- I'm the queen of adding in extra stuff. I do it to try to make it as interesting as possible! Heh, I wonder what you'll make of this. New. Chapter! Thank ye for ye old review, ye old bro. :P

* * *

V. Packing a Punch

_"Double points!" _The demonic voice echoed throughout the factory.

Takeo nodded appreciatively, "we have a chance to grow rich!"

The group spent a few more minutes taking out the dead. The final zombie lumbered down the courtyard, it's eyes locked on the four. A barrage of bullets pummeled into it's corpse like it were a walking sandbag, and it thumped to the ground, spilling blood.

The round changed with it's eerie and dramatic tune.

Just then, the area began to get unnaturally dark, like a blanket were falling across sky over the factory. The four glanced upward in their own time to take in the odd occurance. It was as if the outside world was acknowledging their dark and demented struggle against hordes of rotten corpses.

The moon was sliding across the sun's surface slowly, casting an eerie shadow over the land gradually.

"An eclipse, damn that's cool!" Dempsey said in awe.

The random box jingled again. Nikolai was taking another shot at a weapons box. Soon, a smart-looking gun sat within the light.

"Ehey!" The Soviet cheered. "Good, Russian firepower! Finally."

He took the PPSh-41, grinning happily.

The sleek weapon gleamed in his hands. It's wooden stalk was polished to a shine, and the metal on the muzzle looked brand new like the weapon had never been fired before.

He rejoined the others.

It wasn't long before another horde of the undead Nazis flooded into the courtyard, howling hungrily. The fading light from the eclipse brought out the color in their glowing eyes and made their heads better targets.

"Ed vants your head!" Richtofen howled down his Gewehr after exploding a skull.

Dempsey, who noticed Nikolai done with the weapons box, hurried over. He grabbed the lid and threw it open. An MG soon sat in the light. "Oooh, those meatsacks are going down!" He seized the MG42 happily.

He admired the craftsmanship for a minute.

"Move out of zhe vay," Richtofen spat, suddenly behind him. He all but shoved his way to the box. A sniper soon sat within the light as he too took a chance at it. He took the PTRS-41 with a smile at first, but then it faded.

"Of course, zheir brains vill no longer be useable," he muttered.

Dempsey turned his new weapon on the zombies pouring in from the other side of the courtyard.

"Look at 'em all die!" He yelled, gunning them down and feeling pretty badass.

A max ammo dropped after that group. Nikolai, who was closest, grabbed it quite happily.

"Max ammo!"

"Soviet supply roots...their not this good!" Nikolai admitted.

Soon all were enthralled with the task of killing more zombies as the undead came in through the doors, through the windows and from the higher up ledges. All were seeking one thing.

To kill the four men defending against them.

"All zhe body parts!" Richtofen yelled. "Someone get me a bag!"

A fast crawler sidled up to Richtofen and reached foward to try and claw his legs. Richtofen kicked it back, enjoying the feeling of his foot destroying it's face.

"GET OFF MEINE BOOTS!" He howled.

It lay their dead. An Insta-kill hovering over it.

"Shutmpy vas rude to zhe docta," Richtofen growled, then nodded, satisfied, "...shutmpy paid zhe price."

Richtofen grabbed the insta-kill.

"Insta-kill!"

"By a single strike, you vill die!" He said gleefully. He pulled his knife free from his belt and rushed forward towards a trio of cadavers. Richtofen lunged forward, joyfully stabbing his enemy.

"KNEEL!" He screamed at them.

Takeo unsheathed his katana, readying himself. He appreciated Insta-kills almost as much as a Max Ammor, since they saved his ammo.

He rushed ahead, slicing a zombie's head off. He spun around, stabbing another in the gut. An arm went flying. A leg spun across the floor, spewing blood. A line of severed fingers were followed by an upper torso as a reaching undead met it's demise.

"I'll send you to hell, one piece at a time!" He yelled as it died.

He sliced a rotten corpse in two, and it's filthy blood spilled down his blade. He stabbed the katana straight into its neck, twisting the blade fiercely and ripping downward. Coming back around he killed two more in the same stroke.

Soon, there were no more, and Takeo felt like a badass as he stood in a pile of unmoving corpses.

"Eh, Takeo," Nikolai called. "Maybe you should have just told them jokes instead. I'm sure your fish breath and bad humor would have killed them, hehe."

The Samurai narrowed his gaze. "And you should have dumped your vodka on them."

"No, my vodka!"

The sound of the round changing interrupted them.

With the small reprieve, Takeo decided to use the weapons box. He hurried over to it, opening the lid. He listened to the tune play as he waited. The weapons stopped cycling, but not on a weapon. On a bloody, worn-out, stuffed bear. It's brown fur was soiled and faded. Its staring eyes were creepy, cold. It looked like it'd seen things no child's toy should ever seen.

A chilling giggle filled the air, chased out with the demonic laugh. The teddy bear sat there for a bit, and then floated away, straight into the sky. The box rasied into the air, and disappeared as if it had never existed.

Silence ensued.

Dempsey shivered involuntary, remembering the box pulling that trick on him in the swamp. "Always hated freakin' teddy bears." he growled.

"Do not mock me, bear," Takeo threatened softly, his hand rested on his katana, but he let it drop, knowing that there was little he could do about it now.

Nikolai laughed. "Sounds like Takeo shit his pants again!"

Yet more zombies entered the courtyard, and there were more than there'd ever been before.

Richtofen raised his sniper, casually destroying some heads.

There were so many, though.

"What's that Nikolai?" He abruptly howled, turning around. "You're scared and vish to run? Okay!"

To their surprise, the doctor did turn heal and took off, while the horde still bore down on them. He finally spent his points and opened the door. He ran through it.

"Doc!" Nikolai called after him. "Where the hell are you going in a hurry?"

"Vhy don't you follow and find out?" Richtofen suggested loudly over his shoulder.

"Slow down, you fucking facist!"

The two hurried into the metal room. Soon, Takeo and Tank joined them.

"Now." Richtofen said. "Attach grommet A to slot B and...oh screw it, just press buttons!"

Dempsey was about to say sometime but was distracted by the zombies rushing towards him. He spilled guts on the floor, and mowed heads off of shoulders with his MG42.

"Oohrah!"

Richtofen was messing with the machine. Nikolai leaned over the doctor as he rearranged connected cords, going from his memory of this place. He tapped a button.

"This makes sense to you?" the drunken Cossack demanded loudly.

"Ja, it does." Suddenly, the Nazi threw the cord down in triumph. "I only had to plug it in! Yay!"

_"You have twenty five seconds to reach the mainframe!" _An automated voice suddenly announced.

Dempsey killed the last of that group of undead, pleased at how many points he'd gained. He reloaded his weapon slowly, thinking he would grab Speed Cola when given the chance.

Richtofen said, "if I remember correctly, ve must now activate zhe central mainframe...I mean, oh, zhis is so confusing

He chuckled nervously while Dempsey glared suspiciously in his direction.

"Someone run to the middle and hit switches!" Nikolai said. "That mainframe thingy the doc mentioned."

"I guess that means me," Dempsey growled, turning and running from the room.

"Now Nikolai, stand on zhis blue pad vizh me. Hurry," Richtofen grinned. "I zhink zhis vill amuse you."

"If you insist..." Nikolai stepped into the teleporter with the doctor. He swigged his vodka happily.

After several seconds, electricity danced down the wires atop the machine and the teleporter fired up.

Nikolai stumbled forward, "Didn't feel a thing," he burped. Suddenly, he sat down, shaking his head. "Ugh, this vodka is shit...oh wait, I teleported."

All the while, Richtofen swayed on his feet. _Too soon, _he thought.

"Eh, heh," he cleared his throat, pale-faced. "Don't vorry everyone...I have everyzhing under control-" he stumbled and retched over the railing of the mainframe.

"Ew," Dempsey looked away. "Ya know, we sometimes walk that way!"

"Zhen don't." Richtofen wiped his face on his sleeve. "Zhe teleporter vas not ready und...I mean, I'm sure zhat's vhat happened."

Suddenly, the voice started again.

"You have twenty five seconds to link to mainframe."

"Our Japanese friend is razher clever, isn't he?" Richtofen mused, knowing Takeo must have started it.

Dempsey pressed the button again and Takeo stumbled from the teleporter, rushing to the same railing Edward had and vomiting.

He walked over to the others, frowning. "That path proved...eh...difficult. Next time, I will run back."

Dempsey rolled his eyes.

"See zhe lovely machine behind me?" The doctor jabbed a fingure over his shoulder. "Ja, you must link zhe last teleporter, and it vill open. Just like zhat. At least, I'm sure it vill. I mean half of the door _is _already down..."

It was true, part of the door had lowered.

"Yeah," Dempsey responded. "I got it. Nikolai, I might need the support."

"Okay, I'm coming as soon as I take another swig of wodka...so much fucking running..."

Richtofen waited impatiently as the American and Russian hurried away. Takeo stood nearby, silent as the grave, and Edward felt vaguely bothered by this. He felt it odd that the man should be this quiet. To negate it, he started humming to himself.

Then the usual call sounded. Takeo reached for the control panel but Richtofen shoved him aside, "Nein! Zhat's meine button!" He yelled.

Takeo raised his eyebrows as the German started tapping the button excessively. Then almost as quickly as he started, he quit, watching the door to the machine open while the teleporter activated.

He didn't even look at the others as he entered it to stand before the Pack-a-Punch.

"Now it is accessible!"

The four crowded in.

"Why couldn't they have spent their money on a vodka transference machine," the Russian complained loudly, shaking his bottle. It sloshed, sounding dangerously low. "What's it do?" he asked after a few seconds as curiousity got to him.

Music began to play from the blue machine.

~Throw your hands up in the air and raise a rebel yell!~

"Hehe, nice," Dempsey said happily. "What _can _it do?"

~There's lots of baddies out there you need to send to hell! YEOW!~

"Somezhing vondrous. Vatch und learn!" Richtofen inserted the PTRS-41 he was carrying into the machine's gears. He barely thought on the strange song. He began singing to himself, "~A-double-tap-double-tap-double-tap-rootbeer, rootbeer, who-doesn't-like zhe rootbeer?"

He particularly liked that perk's flavor. That sweet and wonderful biting flavor. It was nothing like actual beer, in his opinion.

A glowing light came from within, and then the weapon was spat back out of the churning gears.

A group of zombies howled up the steps behind them.

Richtofen grabbed his changed weapon, turning in the same motion, and pushed through the others, unloading his upgraded shots on the enemy. They screamed as they fell under the bursts bullets.

"Ve're going to need more body bags!" he said, excitement in his voice.

They took a look at the weapon. The body was covered in strange, bluish-purple lines. It looked like it'd been altered in a strange way.

_They did some amazing work to the Pack-a-Punch project, _Richtofen grinned insanely as he thought this.

Dempsey shoved his MG42 into the machine almost gleefully. "THAT'S WHAT I NEED, MORE FUCKING FIREPOWER!"

The gun came out, sleek and beautiful. Nikolai and Takeo both moved to use it next, both glaring at each other.

"Okay, Takeo, you'll die if you don't use it first. I understand."

"This Russian has no honor!"

"Hurry up, got more freaks inbound!" Dempsey yelled at them.

More zombies were indeed coming, their mournful howling filled the air.

Takeo, who'd found the box again earlier, revealed his .357 Magnum. He inserted it, and then claimed it when it was done.

"This weapon honors me," he whispered.

Nikolai did the same with his own weapon.

"Now they will fear the red menace!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, he turned to find the zombies nearly upon them, and no end in sight to the horde.

Nikolai backed up against the Pack-a-Punch. "They're between me and my vodka!" He screamed angrily. As the hungry beasts bore down on them, he seized his monkey bomb, launching it over their heads.

The monkey bounced across the ground and began playing it's eerie music, buying them time to escape the horde.

* * *

Richtofen rummaged through a stack of papers, letting out a sigh. He glanced up at the Quick revive machine, then shrugged. "Ah, vhy bozher...I have little need for zhese dummkopfs."

He'd already grabbed his two favorite perks, Juggernog, and Double-tap Rootbeer.

He couldn't understand why this machine was in Maxis's old office. Or why any of them were in their strange spots. Perhaps, and it seemed to be the most likely explanation, Samantha had put them there as part of her 'game'. He shrugged and continued digging, trying to find that one document he knew was there.

The one document that'd prove Maxis had truly betrayed him first, and it hadn't just been his suspicions.

Then the voices began to whisper in his mind. Soon, it raised to loud yelling.

_Keep them alive!_

_For now._

_Then kill them!_

_Burn them!_

"I, don't vant to..." Richtofen muttered softly. He closed his eyes. There was something wrong with his head...wasn't there? Those voices, they shouldn't be there...but, he couldn't dwell on it. He couldn't.

_You will._

_You have too._

_But for now...they survive!_

_This is too important to screw it up!_

Suddenly, he grabbed the paper he was looking for. "Ja, zhis is it! Zhat's zhe zhing, Maxis..." he trailed off and glanced around. Luckily no one was there. He switched to German just in case.

"This is what he kept from me! A whole mess of secret projects!" he muttered. "Maxis, you little shit. A theater? A teleporter unveiling? Shit, he wasn't even close to a breakthrough on it...ah..hehe what wonderful carnage would have came from that failure."

He began to scoop up other papers, folding them and tucking them into a pouch on his belt. He was done here. Soon, they'd be on there way. He needed to go to this theater, and get the codes Maxis had kept from him on his old projects.

He left the room, whistling faintly. He was ready, to begin his task of gaining the M.P.D.

* * *

Takeo leaned against the wall, his mind drifting through those elusive memories. He would very nearly have a hold of them, then they slipped away. He knew there was a truth there that he was missing. He was anxious to find it.

_"Ah, Mr. Masaki!" Richtofen said pleasantly. "Oh yes, I remember you!"_

_"Edward Richtofen, you will pay dearly for this." The Japanese warrior said calmly. "And all of you men of Group 935 will die by my sword!" Takeo threatened softly._

_"The way I see it, Jap, there won't be much left of your mind soon to do anything about that!" Richtofen tapped his head, glaring at nothing._

_"Problems, German?" Takeo sneered._

_"I already see one less, my good Samurai friend, with you in here!" Richtofen smiled._

He knew Richtofen somehow. There was a memory of the man, faint. And another of a crazy place, filled with agonizing pain, and a cage that followed.

He blinked, shaking his head. It would not do to get caught off guard. He had to give his mind time to recall it all. He pushed from the wall, walking away. His footsteps echoed hollowly, and he decided to get his perks then.

* * *

Dempsey wandered down the hallway, killing a group of zombies up ahead. He stepped around their corpses carefully, eyeing the area with suspicion.

When he saw nothing, he relaxed. He let his thoughts rest on that Juggernog perk he loved so much. It's flavor was good, and the singer sounded amazingly hot. He wasn't sure how a disembodied voice could sound so beautiful, but it did.

Then there was Speed Cola, and that Bosanova music it played. He could totally relax to that.

And his upgraded weapon...

Being in a zombie apocalypse was turning out more awesome than he would have thought. As long as he lived this down, he couldn't imagine being too upset about it all. He chuckled, thinking of telling his friends back in the states over beers and cigars all about it.

He frowned, thinking there was something kind of weird with that train of thought. Then he shook his head. _Whatever,_ he thought.

That's when a strange noise bothered him, a peculiar buzzing, like what the sound electricity might make if it were underwater.

His eyes were drawn to the containers. One sat up high on a shelf to the left, and one lower down on a counter straight ahead. Each appeared to be made of glass, and a brain with part of the spine still attached rested within the green liquid inside. Pickled.

Dempsey thought it was just the sort of creepy-ass sort of thing the Krauts would do. And why was it making that noise? He walked over, tapping the glass until the buzzing stopped. Mentally shuddering, he walked over to the other one, doing the same. The overall noise, thankfully, stopped.

He rubbed his head as he turned away.

His gaze was then drawn to a chalkboard. There were equations and such, but the pictures caught his attention. He had no idea what any of the German crap was.

He scratched his head. "The hell were they looking for?" He wondered.

Richtofen probably knew. There was something that crazy-ass wasn't telling him, he knew. One day, he'd figure it out.

He ran his hand along the chalk curiously, when he noticed a song had started.

Just like in the swamp.

* * *

_**Chapter 5.5 Foolishness**_

_Sarth gazed down on upon Valens as the young man made his final strike. His blade fell down like a guillotine and broke his enemy's sword with ease. Jaira stepped back, staring at her destroyed weapon as Valens held his blade up to her._

_"I win." He stated._

_She dropped her weapon and surrendered by raising her hands. "So it seems," she agreed. Then she smiled at him. "For once."_

_Sarth clapped slowly and stood up from his seat off to the side of the arena. Svenna, his wife, stayed in her seat. _

_"Well done," he said calmly. "It's not every day a human defeats a Master in combat."_

_"Actually," Jaira said. "It wouldn't have happened if I could have used some of my powers...so this is probably the first and last time it'll _ever_ happen." She shot a meaningful look at Valens. "Of course, you're the last person to let it go to your head."_

_Valens nodded. "I've won this fight, but that's hardly reason become complacent."_

_"It turns out, your next challenge will be tomorrow," Sarth stated as he approached them. "Are you prepared for our knowledge? The reconditioning?"_

_"If you truly think I'm ready, Master. I believe I am."_

_"Good. At dawn, then. I'm am calling in my former mentor to oversee. Clarence. He's...one of a kind, but you'll see for yourself. In the meantime, I'd suggest you go rest. It's nothing to take lightly."_

_"Yes, Master. Thank you."_

_"You are welcome."_

_"I will go too, Father," Jaira said._

_"I'll see you later, Jai." He smiled at his daughter before turning back to Svenna._

_"Until dawn breaks," Svenna added as they left._

_"Until dawn breaks, Mother," Jaira responded._

_Valens tilted his head respectfully._

_The door to the arena swung open and the young man walked out, followed by Jaira. He pushed the dark-brown hair from his brow and walked onward._

_"Sarth is pleased with my progress," he said, containing his excitement as he spoke to Jaira. "I will soon be able to take my place as his true apprentice. After the reconditioning, he'll test my skills once more and then the training to become a Master will follow."_

_Jaira listened, and nodded as they walked forward. "I'm happy for you, Valens. I really am."_

_"Tomorrow!" he slipped up. "I'd not expected it to be so sudden. I doubt if I will sleep tonight, even though I'll need it."_

_They stepped outside. The moon shone down and the air was warm. A cool breeze stirred the trees and fireflies lit the night every now and again. It was an almost perfect night, just the right temperature._

_"Valens, will you promise me something."_

_"What's that?"_

_Jaira abruptly quit walking. Valens stopped and turned around, stepping back towards her._

_Their eyes met, gazes intense. _

_"I know what the reconditioning is like. All the Vrilyans wishing to be Masters must go through it, as you know. I did too. It's - "_

_"You know you aren't allowed to share the details."_

_She frowned, "I'm not going to, you stickler! I just want you to promise me that you aren't going to change."_

_He narrowed his eyes. "Everyone changes, Jaira, especially after something like the reconditioning."_

_"I mean, still be you...like this. Stickler, Mr. Serious, and...incredible."_

_"I...Jaira," his face abruptly relaxed from its previous excitement. "I was uncertain, but I'm less so now. I know you want to pursue something foolish..."_

_"What do you mean, foolish?" She demanded. "I mean... Why not? You'll be a Master one day...and...and..."_

_He put a hand on her shoulder. "I never said I didn't want to pursue it too," he whispered, softly._

_"Then you...felt it too?" She asked tentatively._

_He nodded. "Yes. But we already knew this...we were meant to have a bond, don't you see? Just like Sarth and Svenna."_

_The two stood close together. There was a mutual understanding as they stared, their faces and silence saying more than any words could._

_He leaned forward, and carefully, almost uncertainly, they kissed._

* * *

**_End of Chapter 5_**

_So, whaddya think nowz? Sorry for the weird back-story stuff, it'll all make sense in time! So, for now, patience, my readers! :)_


End file.
